<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agente Fanny. Sin tiempo para sonrojarse by Borrego_Bichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697993">Agente Fanny. Sin tiempo para sonrojarse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrego_Bichi/pseuds/Borrego_Bichi'>Borrego_Bichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Español, F/M, Humor, Huron, castellano, enf, espías, infiltracion, jirafa - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrego_Bichi/pseuds/Borrego_Bichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La agente Fanny esta en una nueva misión para colectar información en un edificio corporativo, nada que la agente no pueda sortear, pero un incoveniente de 50 centimetros podría ser un problema para una jirafa de casi 5 metros. Aun así la agente tiene que realizar su misión con lo que tenga o no tenga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fanny caminaba vistiendo su equipo impermeable que parecía de buzo por los alcantarillados de la ciudad debajo de un enorme edificio corporativo. Su cuerpo sale de las alcantarillas llegando al lugar para iniciar su misión.</p><p>Esta deja que el agua se escurra y se quita el traje de buzo dejando ver su ropa debajo de esta. Vestía de unos pantalones negros de cuero ajustados a su cuerpo y una camisa del mismo material, si no fuera por el cinturón con su equipo, parecería que vestía de un conjunto de una sola pieza. Esta saca su bandana del cinturón y se lo coloca en su frente. Saca su celular de su bolsillo y ve un mapa tridimensional de la zona a donde debía dirigirse, subir a los pisos superiores. Por suerte al ser altas horas de la noche, el lugar solo contaba con vigilancia mínima.</p><p>Al dejar su equipo escondido en un rincón, Fanny camina dirigiéndose a la zona de calderas para ascender a los pisos superiores, pero antes de dar su primer paso, escucha un sonido y gira rápido, checa su celular si había algún enemigo, pero este no señalaba nada, por lo que no le da importancia y sigue su camino. </p><p>Fanny llega a una puerta que pedía una tarjeta magnética, esta saca una de su cinturón y lo acerca permitiendo que la puerta se abra y entre a la zona de calderas, la tarjeta estaba diseñada para ser indetectable a los sistemas de seguridad y no dando registro de que fue abierta.</p><p>Fanny recorre por el cuarto de calderas y llega sin ningún problema al sótano, en donde se encontraba el estacionamiento . Esta ve que había cámaras de seguridad, pero al sacar su celular, activa un falso montaje a los sistemas de vigilancia, por lo que no verían a la jirafa adentrándose por todo el edificio. Fanny recorre el aparcamiento sin toparse obstáculo alguno hasta llegar a un elevador para subir y dirigirse a su primer objetivo.</p><p>Al salir camina por uno de los pasillos y se adentra a una habitación llena de computadoras. Fanny se dirige a una computadora y enciende uno de los equipos y una pequeña memoria USB, su primera parte de la misión, consistía en introducir la memoria en el equipo y con esto permitiría a una de sus compañeras afuera, acceder a la seguridad de los sistemas y darle a Fanny el acceso a un cuarto por medio de una salida de emergencias y evitar toparse con los guardias que custodiaban el acceso principal. A Fanny le llega un mensaje que debía esperar unos minutos.</p><p>–Un poco aburrida la noche, ¿No crees, jirafita? –se escucha una voz.</p><p>Fanny se sorprende y saca su pistola de dardos– No puede ser, no puedes ser tú.</p><p>–Yo también te extrañaba Fanny de la última vez que nos vimos –era la voz de Lucky el hurón secuas de Melva.</p><p>–No voy a dejar que interfiera en mi misión –Fanny se coloca unos lentes de visión nocturna  que extrajo de su cinturón.</p><p>–Qué casualidad, yo también estoy en una misión –se escucha como se enciende una computadora y Fanny voltea viendo como otro equipo se encendió, esta apunta hacía esa dirección.</p><p>–No me digas, ¿Para qué te mandaría Melva a este lugar? –se acerca a la computadora</p><p>–La misma razón por la cual la agencia secreta te envío aquí también.</p><p>–Ya veo, entonces en ese caso… ¡AJA! –Fanny se acerca y dispara, pero no había nadie.</p><p>–¡Arriba!</p><p>–¿Qué…?  ¡Ah! –el hurón salta directo a los lentes de visión nocturna de Fanny y cae recorriendo alrededor del cuello de Fanny y salta entre las computadoras.</p><p>–Ya tengo mi llave para entrar al cuarto, no te tardes –Lucky salta de nuevo hacía Fanny y se sube por sus piernas y se escucha un sonido rasgarse–. La primera de la noche, ¡Ja ja, ja, ja!</p><p>Lucky desaparece en la oscuridad y Fanny apunta sin ver por donde se había metido el hurón escurridizo. Esta guarda su pistola y se toca su pantalón y siente un agujero en su muslo derecho– ¡Maldito bastardo! Lo voy a matar cuando lo… –Fanny recibe un mensaje indicando que podía acceder al piso superior.</p><p>Fanny regresa la computadora que encendió y extrae la memoria y apaga el equipo, de igual forma, apaga el equipo que había encendido el hurón. Sale del lugar dirigiéndose al piso superior, pero estaba molesta ya que Lucky era un imprevisto para su misión, debía buscar la manera de deshacerse de este y evitar arruinar todo el trabajo que estaba por realizar.</p><p>Fanny llega a una puerta de emergencias, esta acerca su tarjeta magnética y esta se abre sin activar los sistemas de seguridad como tenía planeado. Se adentra.</p><p>El cuarto había documentos, mapas, muestras de materiales e información sobre el comercio de materiales para la fabricación de armamento en el mercado negro, movimientos dictatoriales y gobiernos corruptos, los tratos que realizaba el lugar estaban enmascarados por un edificio de índole corporativa.</p><p>El primer objetivo de la primera misión de Fanny consistía en capturar evidencia fotográfica del lugar, por lo que no pierde el tiempo y saca su celular fotografiando todo el lugar.</p><p>Al tener evidencia suficiente, Fanny estaba por enviar las fotografías, pero escucha como se abren las puertas del lugar, teniendo que esconderse detrás de una columna.</p><p>&lt;&gt; piensa mientras ve como dos guardias doberman entran.</p><p>–Ves, te dije que no había nada –dijo un guardia</p><p>–Estoy seguro que escuche como tocaron la puerta desde adentro</p><p>–Es imposible, no hay manera de entrar aquí sin pasarnos primero o activar las alarmas de la salida de emergencia.</p><p>–Te digo, que algo está muy sospechoso –camina por el lugar.</p><p>Sería cuestión de tiempo que encontraran a Fanny si se quedaba quieta, por lo que se mueve con cautela mientras que los guardias inspeccionaban la zona. Al menos el lugar era enorme y había muchos obstáculos para pasar desapercibida aun con su tamaño, pero al caminar Fanny siente como cae algo en su cabeza y es cuando ve a Lucky sosteniéndose en uno de sus osiconos y señalándole con su mano que no hiciera ruido. Fanny trata de agarrarlo, pero el hurón se mueve muy rápido hacía su espalda en donde no podía alcanzarlo.</p><p>Fanny no tuvo tiempo para ignorar a Lucky, ya que los guardias estaban acercándose, al menos se alejaron hacía la salida de emergencia, por lo que le daba la facilidad a Fanny de escabullirse para salir.</p><p>Después de unos movimientos sigilosos, Fanny deja lejos a los guardias y se posa a pocos pasos de la puerta. </p><p>–Oye, no quiero arruinar tu salida, pero olvidaste un par de cosas atrás –dijo con voz baja.</p><p>Fanny se detiene y se da cuenta que las mangas de su camisa estaban sueltas y se percata que sentía su espalda desnuda y al voltear ve a unos metros como la espalda de su camisa estaba cortada y Lucky le había dejado solo las mangas y la parte frontal de su camisa. Esta ve al hurón con desprecio y este le levanta le señala que los guardias podrían acercarse.</p><p>Fanny no tiene más opción que regresar por la pieza de su camisa, ya que podría descubrirla. Esta regresa y con dificultad se agacha para recoger la pieza de tela, pero al hacerlo, se cae otro pedazo de tela y se da cuenta que era la parte frontal.</p><p>–¡Oops! –dijo Lucky sonriendo.</p><p>–¿Escuchaste eso? –dijo un guardia. Fanny toma la otra pieza de tela y se apoya en una columna y saca su pistola.</p><p>–No estoy seguro, pero investiguemos.</p><p>–Espero que encontremos algo, si no el jefe nos matara.</p><p>Los dos guardias caminan hacía la dirección de la jirafa, esta estaba lista para aturdir ambos doberman, aun con su sostén sobresaliendo, estaba lista para neutralizarlos. De repente se escucha un sonido en el techo.</p><p>–Solo son los sistemas de ventilación, ya están muy gastados, te dije que solo estabas alucinando –dijo un guardia</p><p>–Aun así, investiguemos –caminan en sentido contrario del cual se encontraba Fanny.</p><p>–¡Corre jirafita! –dijo Lucky con voz baja</p><p>Fanny aprovecha que los guardias se regresaron y camina hacía la entrada con la ropa en manos dirigiéndose hacía unas escaleras. Entra por una puerta y asciende las escaleras.</p><p>–¡Yuju lo hicimos! –dijo Lucky sobre los pechos de Fanny, la cual trata de agarrarlo, pero se salta a los pasamanos de la escalera. Fanny ve más claro que el huron vestía de unos pantalones con diseño militar y una playera negra, llevaba consigo su daga, era probable que su equipo lo llevara en los bolsillos.</p><p>–¡Eres un maldito, maldito!</p><p>–No es mi problema que la ropa de su organización se haga de las telas más baratas.</p><p>–Este traje es a prueba de balas, pero eres un pervertido que usa una daga modificada para cortar casi todo.</p><p>–Es asombrosa como ha avanzado la tecnología de punta… por cierto, bonito sostén el que vistes agente– el sostén de Fanny era uno rosado pero las copas tenían un diseño floreado en estas, dando un aspecto más fino, pero nada profesional para ser una agente secreto</p><p>–¡Te voy a matar! –sonrojada y enojada tratando de atraparlo.</p><p>–Tus palabras de aliento siempre me alagan, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! –Lucky sube por el pasamanos–. Te espero arriba, jirafita.</p><p>Fanny se detiene en su ascenso y envía las fotos a sus compañeras, dando con éxito el primer objetivo de la misión. Esta se topa con una puerta y al abrirla, sale a la azotea del edificio, lista para el siguiente objetivo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El edificio era uno de los más altos alto de la ciudad, por lo que no había manera que alguien viera la enorme jirafa que caminaba sobre este, vistiendo de un sostén rosado y un pantalón con un agujero por le cual entraba el aire y su bandana ondeando, estaba decidida a continuar con su misión.</p><p>Fanny camina por el helipuerto mientras se ajustaba los retasos de su camisa en el cinturon y un brazalete debajo de su reloj. Se acerca a la torre de comunicación, coloca dentro de la torre. Gracias a su tamaño, no dependía de las escaleras para ascender, solo debía instalar el pequeño chip de interferencia de señal en la antena para poder cumplir su próximo objetivo. Fanny coloca su pata en las vigas de la torre para ayudarse a ascender.</p><p>–¡ESPÉRAME! –grita Lucky corriendo hacía Fanny.</p><p>–Aléjate de mí, no estorbes –agarra impulso para dejar al hurón detrás, pero este da un salto agarrándose en la pata de Fanny y subiendo a su cola.</p><p>–¡Uuuuuf! Casi me quedó abajo, gracias por el aventón.</p><p>–¡Bájate de mí!</p><p>–Olvídalo, no puedo sostenerme bien en las vigas de metal con mis garras, se me resbalan, que bueno que somos los mejores amigos ayudándonos en nuestras misiones.</p><p>–No somos amigos.</p><p>–Claro que lo somos, mientras tú subes, yo te daré ánimos como el amigo que soy… ¡Sube, jirafita, sube! ¡Sube jirafita, sube!  Pronto llegaremos a nuestro objetivo, sube y sube todavía más –cantaba Lucky mientras se columpiaba en la cola de Fanny.</p><p>La jirafa ascendía sin problemas en la torre con el molestó hurón jugando con su cola, trataba de quitárselo moviendo sus nalgas, pero Lucky solo se columpiaba y reía más. </p><p>Fanny llega a la cima de la torre y apoya su cuerpo sosteniéndose de sus patas y espalda, dándole libertad a sus manos para seguir con la siguiente fase.</p><p>–¡Con permiso, voy de paso! –Lucky subió por todo el cuerpo de Fanny posicionándose en la cabeza de esta y dando un salto hacía la antena, no hubo más remedio que ignorarlo de nuevo. Fanny acerca su brazo a su cinturón y extrae el chip de esta colocandolo en la pulsera asegurando que no se cayera de su brazo– ¡Listo, ya terminé!</p><p>–Ya lárgate de mi vista y déjame hacer mi trabajo –Fanny ve en que lugar de la antena podía colocar el chip.</p><p>–Te ves un poco tensa, sabes, te ayudare un poco a relajarte –Fanny lo tenía que ignorar ya que la situación era delicada como para prestarle atención, solo sentía como el hurón caminaba hacía su cintura, pero no podía prestarle atención, tenía que mantener el equilibrio. </p><p>Fanny ve la antena y observa el chip de Lucky en un lugar muy visible, desde fuera de la antena no se podía ver, aun así, ella buscaba un lugar mejor en donde colocarlo, ya que ese era uno de los protocolos, colocar estos dispositivos en lugares que jamás fueran encontrados.</p><p>Fanny coloca el dispositivo entre unos tornillos, en un lugar en donde nadie pudiera verlo y pudiera confundirse con como componente de la misma antena, lo quita de su pulsera.</p><p>Ya con el dispositivo puesto, solo tenía que activarlo con su celular, para ello acerca la pulsera a su cintura, para sacar su celular, pero al bajar la mirada se topa con que ya no tenía sus pantalones y de igual forma su ropa que se había amarrado a su cinturón no estaba, ve en varias direcciones y ve a Lucky en el borde de la antena con sus cosas en las garras.</p><p>–¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡ERES UN MALDITO! ¡DEVUÉLVEME MIS PANTALONES Y MI ROPA!</p><p>–Estas muy estresada, mientras hacía tu trabajo, te ayude a quitarte esa indumentaria tan apretada, el aire fresco te hará muy bien en todo tu cuerpo.</p><p>–Dame mis cosas, ahora mismo, hurón maldito.</p><p>–Está bien, como tu digas –Lucky se voltea hacía Fanny y balancea la ropa de Fanny.</p><p>–¡NO, NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡NO LA LANCES! ¡NO LO HAGAS!</p><p>–¡ATRÁPALA! –Lucky lanza la ropa hacía Fanny, pero esta no estaba en posición para cachar su ropa y además los fortísimos vientos hicieron que los retazos de ropa salieran volando lejos de la antena, edificio y su alcance. Fanny solo ve su ropa volando, dejándola vistiendo únicamente de su bandana, cinturón, sostén y bragas de color rosado– ¡Oooops!</p><p>–¡AAAAAAAAAH! –Fanny furiosa, solo saca su celular, pero tiene un resbalón y estira su brazo hacía la antena apoyándose en esta.</p><p>–¡Ey! Enojarte no te hará un favor, casi te caes por cosas materiales, eres una jirafa muy materialista –se fija en las bragas de Faanny–  ¡Uuuuuuh! Esas bragas son bien preciosas, veo que te gusta vestir para impresionarme.</p><p>–¡Cállate! –¡Fanny se vuelve a posicionarse y activa el dispositivo con su celular, dando por concluida el siguiente objetivo de su misión. Esta se apoya lista para descender.</p><p>–A bajar, jirafita, ya me puse cómodo –Lucky se coloca en el seno derecho de Fanny de manera que el sostén de esta lo mantuviera sentado, para colmo tiene el descaro de pellizcar la teta de Fanny, la cual estaba erecta por los vientos fríos.</p><p>Fanny sabía que ya era imposible pelear contra Lucky, pero al descender trato de agarrarlo más de una ocasión, pero el hurón se escurría y pasaba al otro seno de Fanny. Ambos llegan a la base de la antena y Lucky seguía en el pecho de Fanny.</p><p>–¿No te vas a adelantar?</p><p>–No, ahora quiero que vayamos juntos, somos un excelente equipo –Fanny iba a intentar atraparlo de nuevo, pero lo ve como una batalla perdida y sigue su camino dentro del edificio con el hurón en su pecho.</p><p>Entra de nuevo al edificio y baja un par de pisos en donde debía entrar a la oficina del director. En ese piso se encontraba un par de guardias, pero a diferencia del cuarto con máxima seguridad en donde estaban los guardias estacionarios, en este había otro par que recorrían todo el piso, por lo que Fanny debía escabullirse y entrar a la oficina para terminar su misión.</p><p>Fanny no le tomo ninguno problema sortear a los guardias y llegar a la puerta de la oficina central y entrar en este. La oficina tenía un techo enorme el cual Fanny podía moverse libremente, estaba adornado de mueblería muy fina, plantas alrededor, unas cortinas que cubrían todo la ventana, un escritorio al fondo con un ordenador, papeles y el retrato del mismo director en este, el director era un oso.</p><p>Lucky salta del pecho de Fanny al sillón del escritorio regodeándose, mientras que ella veía un lugar en donde colocar un segundo chip, el cual permitiría espiar al director y así concluir la misión.</p><p>–¿Te imaginas nuestra vida como empresarios con nuestro propio edificio? –dijo Lucky</p><p>–No me interesa lo que pienses.</p><p>–¡Vamos! No estés tan gruñona imagínate, tú como empresaria con tu propio escritorio, viendo a todos esos ineptos caminando bajo tus patas, imagínate todo el poder como este.</p><p>–¡Ah ja! Muy interesante.</p><p>Fanny a veces imaginaba como sería su vida si no se hubiera dedicado al espionaje, a veces pensaba que llevar una vida normal sería de lo mejor y más todavía sin tener que explicar a la agencia secreta como es que perdía su vestimenta en cada misión. Tal vez podría estar sentada en su oficina mandando a sus trabajadores a hacer su propio trabajo, incluso piensa como sería que sus compañeras de la agencia secreta fueran sus trabajadoras, tener el control de ellas y no tener que aguantar las burlas de perder sus ropas, incluso pensaba que sería asombroso estar desnuda en su propia oficina, estar con su silla viendo a la ventana y dando órdenes desnuda.</p><p>Fanny se detiene y se da cuenta que estaba fantaseando y no había encontrado un lugar en donde colocar el dispositivo, había muchos lugares en donde esconder un chip del tamaño del cerebro de Lucky. Esta voltea al techo y por su gran tamaño, ve los ductos de ventilación que podrían ser el lugar perfecto, pero al ver a Lucky meciéndose en la silla, se percató que cualquier roedor, podría localizar el dispositivo, al igual que los focos que adornaban la oficina, podía ser descubierto si realizaban un cambio, había tantos lugares, además piensa en donde podría esconder algo y que Lucky no pudiera encontrarlo. Se acerco al escritorio en donde Lucky daba vueltas en la silla giratoria</p><p>–¿Aun no colocas tu dispositivo? Solo ponlo debajo del escritorio como yo lo hice y listo, ya podemos divertirnos abajo en las alcantarillas como la última vez que nos vimos, ¿qué dices?</p><p>–Tú estás muy enfermo</p><p>–Si, y no es gripe, jirafita, ¡Ja, ja, ja! –Fanny lo ve con desprecio– Ya me quiero imaginar tú y yo después que salgamos, me la jalare dentro de tu coño y me ahogare en tus jugos internos, ya me imagino lo sabroso que debe estar tu coño.</p><p>–Olvida que te dejare meterte en mí.</p><p>–Ya me dejaste entrar en tus pechos, no veo que sea mala idea dar el próximo paso, ¡Ja, ja, ja!</p><p>Fanny seguía sin saber en dónde colocar el chip, pero en eso se encienden una luces rojas en la oficina. Fanny revisa su celular y se percata que había movimiento dirigiéndose a la oficina, esta coloca el chip debajo del escritorio, lista para escapar.</p><p>–No puede ser, ¿Cómo es posible? Se suponía que teníamos la noche despejada, ¿Cómo sucedió? –dijo Lucky.</p><p>–No tengo idea, pero, debemos salir –Fanny camina hacía la salida de emergencia, pero su celular le advierte que se activó el sistema de seguridad de emergencias, todo el lugar estaba cerrado y solo la autorización del director podría abrirlo, ya no había manera de salir– Estamos atrapados, la seguridad del lugar nos encerró en la oficina.</p><p>–Sabes, me puedo largar sin ningún problema, nos vemos, jirafita, buena suerte dándole un show al tipo con tu ropa interior, ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se coloca su daga en el hocico y salta hacía los ductos de ventilación, pero al tocarlas es electrocutado y cae al suelo inconsciente.</p><p>Las cortinas de la oficina se levantan y Fanny se tira al suelo para que su silueta no fuera visible y estira sus garras al escritorio recuperando el chip, tenía solo un par de minutos antes que el director entrara. Esta ve que no tenía opciones, tenía poco tiempo antes que saliera el sol y se presentara todo el personal del lugar. Se escabulle al baño del director, no tenía otro lugar en donde esconderse, así que dependía de la suerte para que no la detectaran, solo necesitaba que el director desactivara el sistema de seguridad y así poder salir de nuevo por la salida de emergencia para volver a bajar.</p><p>El director entra a su oficina y Fanny activa un sistema de amplificación de sonido que le permitía escuchar lo que sucedía en otro cuarto.</p><p>–Mas vale que ustedes dos tengan una buena razón por haber entrado al cuarto de operaciones, si no despídanse de su puesto –dijo el director</p><p>–Mi compañero escucho pasos y aunque en un inicio se veía despejado, encontramos esto –dijo uno de los dóberman guardia.</p><p>–¿Qué es eso?</p><p>–¿Parece una micro bocina de bluetooth?</p><p>–¡Mi bocina para la música! –dijo Lucky</p><p>–¿Por qué demonios traes una bocina a una misión? –¡dijo Fanny</p><p>–Estas misiones son aburridas, necesito entretenimiento, además con eso cree la distracción para que sacaras tu cola de ese lugar, así que no hay de que agradecer, desagradecida. –escuchan al director.</p><p>–¿Para que dejaran algo así en la ventilación? Aumenten la vigilancia e inspeccionen cada lugar, si hay alguien aquí, me lo traen, que nadie salga de aquí.</p><p>–Entendido, señor.</p><p>–Ustedes quédense aquí adentro, enviare a otros a custodiar el cuarto de operaciones –se escucha como asienten los guardias.</p><p>Fanny se queja y escucha como terminaron de hablar– Esto es perfecto, tenía que dejar los guardias adentro.</p><p>–Solo matamos a los guardias y pones a dormir al tipo.</p><p>–No, si matamos a alguien, la operación se ira a la basura, puedo tranquilizarlos, pero si el director activa las alarmas fallare mi misión, además no pude colocar mi chip –indica que lo había guardado en su cinturon.</p><p>–Te dije que lo dejaras debajo del escritorio, jamás lo encontrara ahí.</p><p>–Mira, no tengo opción para… </p><p>–Tenemos, habla en plural, somos un equipo.</p><p>Suspiro– No tenemos opción, solo esperar a que salgan los guardias y el director se quede solo, con una táctica de inmovilización puedo hacer que desactive la seguridad y así nos vamos.</p><p>–Que aburrida, yo solo saldré y les cortare sus cuellos… –acerca su garra a la cintura y ve que no tenía su daga– ¿Cuellos? ¿En dónde quedo mi daga?</p><p>–Creo que se te callo por los ductos cuando fuiste electrocutado.</p><p>–Esto sí que es mala suerte, no soy de los que esperan de brazos cruzados –cruza sus brazos</p><p>–Solo espera un poco, en cuestión de minutos no encontraran nada más y el director dejara salir a sus guardias, solo seamos pacientes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo el edificio estaba siendo inspeccionado por la seguridad y Fanny escuchaba los reportes negativos en todos los pisos. Por lo que el director aun inseguro, daba instrucciones de seguir buscando en cada rincón. Fanny pensaba en alguna estrategia para poder lidiar con los guardias, el director y no ser rodeada en el proceso. Pero Lucky solo se movía impaciente por todo el baño, esperando que todos se largaran y pudiera terminar su misión.</p><p>–Ya me harté de esperar, llevo una eternidad esperando, voy a morir de aburrimiento–dijo Lucky en voz baja.</p><p>–Solo han transcurrido veinte minutos, le están reportando negativas, si sigue así, en menos de una hora el director se sentirá seguro y desactivara sus sistemas de seguridad –dijo Fanny en voz baja</p><p>–Pues estoy muy aburrido y para colmo ve esto –Lucky indica una erección debajo de sus pantalones–, estoy bien caliente de verte desnuda, tengo el pito muy parado por ti.</p><p>–¡Quita esa cosa asquerosa de mi vista!</p><p>–¡Excelente idea, jirafita! –Lucky salta al pecho de Fanny– Si vamos a estar aquí mucho tiempo, deberíamos hacer el tiempo más llevadero.</p><p>–Quítate de encima, esto es una situación muy delicada para que trates de hacer esto –trata de quitárselo, pero se coloca en su espalda.</p><p>–Menos mal que esta es ropa interior normal –entierra sus colmillos en los tirantes del sostén y los rompe, dejándolo inservible.</p><p>–¿Por qué hiciste eso? Si nos descubren, no tendré con que cubrirme.</p><p>–Que importa –se coloca entre sus senos, lanza lejos el sostén y estira ambos brazos acariciando los senos de Fanny y de paso pellizcando sus tetas– Son los melones más jugosos y sabrosos del mundo.</p><p>–Ya déjame, y me tienes harta y cansada –Fanny toma su sostén que ya no tenía reparación alguna, solo sentía la huron acariciarle y estaba molesta por ello–, te pulverizaría si tan solo pudiera atraparte, eres el hurón más despreciable de todos.</p><p>–¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí? Si yo te amo como ningún otro animal te amaría, me masturbo diario pensando en ti, me imagino tus enormes melones aplastándome mi cabeza –aprieta los senos– y tu culo es esencia lavanda para mí, solo pensar estar entre tus nalgas es tan…</p><p>–Si me pedorreara, ¿Te gustaría?</p><p>–¡Eso sería asombroso!</p><p>–¡Aaagh! ¡Eres un pequeño asqueroso!</p><p>–Aún recuerdo cómo me estruje dentro de tus labios internos en tu coño, me la sigo jalando cada que recuerdo esa coño estrujándome, todo ese semen ha sido por ti, agente jirafita, es tonto que yo… –se coloca sus caras en el rostro mientras babeaba– ¡Necesito sentirlo de nuevo!</p><p>Lucky se mueve como rayo y se coloca en la cintura de Fanny, al igual que con el sostén, usa sus dientes y le arranca a Fanny sus bragas de una mordida, dejándola solo con su cinturón y bandana, haciendo que Fanny se ponga en alerta por las acciones del huron.</p><p>–¡No tienes remedio! ¿Lucky? –una enorme sonrisa lleno de colmillos se esboza en Lucky.</p><p>Fanny solo toma sus bragas y se cubre su vulva impidiendo que el hurón pudiera meterse a esta. Ya la misión no consistía tratar de salir de ahí, si no evitar que el hurón se metiera en ella, pero Lucky estaba tan caliente e incontrolable, que trataba de mover las manos de Fanny y dejarlo entrar, pero al no encontrar manera de meterse en ella, se colocó en la espalda de Fanny y toma la cola de esta. Fanny se le eriza la piel al sentir al hurón agasajándose de su cola, saboreándola sin una pizca de pudor y babeándola.</p><p>Lucky deja la espalda de Fanny y salta hacía el lavado, en donde se desnuda y es cuando Fanny incomoda ve el cuerpecito desnudo del hurón de pelaje marrón y una erección diminuta para el tamaño de la jirafa, pero Fanny sabía que esa erección no era lo que le preocupaba.</p><p>–¿Qué haces ahora? –ve desconcertada a Lucky debajo del dispensador de jabón.</p><p>–En ausencia de lubricante, usare jabón liquido –el dispensador lo cubre de jabón</p><p>–¡Déjate de estupideces! Nos van a descubrir.</p><p>–Déjame entrar a tu coño –cubrió su cuerpo de jabón.</p><p>–¡Vete a la mierda!</p><p>–¿A dónde crees que voy? –Fanny tragó saliva y pego su espalda a la pared, viendo al hurón con una sonrisa psicopata.</p><p>–Te lo ad-advierto, no lo hagas –Lucky ya no escuchaba.</p><p>Lucky se coloca en la espalda de Fanny y se mete en las nalgas de Fanny sin problemas, esta siente incomoda como el hurón estaba acomodándose, trata de aplastarlo, pero sabía como acomodarse y usar las nalgas de Fanny para no asfixiarse. De repente Fanny siente un golpe en su ano, y luego otro, así consecutivamente, Lucky le estaba dando un fisting, metía y sacaba su pequeño brazo sin problemas, aun así Fanny no dejaría al hurón entrar a su vulva. Pero Lucky ya que uso ambos brazos, haciendo que la sensación fuera más incomoda, pero sin tratar de ceder, pero los movimientos de Lucky eran muy rápidos y constantes, estaba tocando lugares que Fanny no sabía que tenía, pero no se dejaría tan fácil, la incomodidad era muy grande para Fanny, ya que era a primera vez que le hacían fisting, pero se sentía determinada a dejarle ganar.</p><p>Lucky se detiene el fisting, al parecer se había rendido, haciendo que Fanny respirara aliviada. Pero en un instante Fanny siente como Lucky estaba empujando su cabeza en el ano y metiéndose. Fanny da un salto de sorpresa, la sensación era incomoda, tanto que estiro sus manos para sacar al hurón, pero solo le tomo un instante a Lucky sacar su cabeza del ano de la jirafa y dar un salto al frente de esta. Fanny no tuvo manera de reaccionar y ve al pequeño hurón agarrando sus labios externos y sonriendo como el psicópata que era.</p><p>–¡Agradezco al señor por la cena que voy a tener esta noche! ¡Amen! –se mete a la vagina de Fanny.</p><p>–¡Nooooooooo! –trata de agarrarlo, pero ya era tarde.</p><p>Fanny mete sus manos, pero el hurón se acomodó de manera que no lo podía alcanzar y para colmo se movía demasiado. Fanny aprieta sus piernas para tratar de sacarlo, pero Lucky se movía más todavía y la estimulaba más, usaba todo su cuerpo y extremidades para estimular el interior de Fanny. Esta al sentir tanto estimulo, Fanny se coloca su ropa interior en su hocico y la muerde para evitar hacer ruido. En esos momentos solo quería sacar a Lucky y tratar la manera de salir, pero su mente estaba nublada y el éxtasis provocado esta tal que sus piernas temblaban, no quería sentirse extasiada, y solo se apoya en la pared. Era inminente, el hurón la estaba estimulando las “zonas sensibles” y sentía como tendría el primer orgasmo, al menos con eso, podría sacar a Lucky.</p><p>Pero Lucky no salió ante el primer orgasmo y Fanny sudando, solo sentía como se movía más y si seguía así le causaría otro orgasmo. Esta se apoyó en la pared y descendió lentamente para sentarse, pero al estar sudando, se da un resbalón y cae de golpe. Esta tapa su hocico pensando que la pudieron escuchar. Toma su pistola de dardos por si venía uno de los guardias, pero Lucky usa su cola y acariciar el clítoris de Fanny, provocando que la jirafa le dé un espasmo de placer y babee. Fanny no puede y tiene un segundo orgasmo, más placentero que el primero. Ve como la cola de Lucky se asomaba y esta vio la oportunidad de sacarlo.</p><p>–¡Te tengo! –Saca a Lucky que estaba húmedo y lleno de los líquidos internos de Fanny y semen.</p><p>–¡UUUUUUUUF! Casi me ahogo, pero valió la…</p><p>–¡ARRIBA LAS GARRAS Y PEZUÑAS! –los dos guardias apuntan con sus fusiles a Fanny y detrás de ellos los veía el director muy confundido.</p><p>–¿Pena? ¡Ahí se ven! Adiós, Jirafita –Lucky se suelta de las manos de Fanny y cae al suelo, este trata de correr, pero se resbala con los líquidos que estaba cubierto.</p><p>–¡No tan rápido! –Un guardia saca un taser y electrocuta a Lucky dejándolo inconsciente.</p><p>–Odio la electricidad –se desmaya.</p><p>–Inmovilicen el hurón y llévenme a la jirafa frente mi escritorio –dijo el oso regresando a su escritorio.</p><p>Uno de los guardias toma a Lucky y amarra sus brazos y piernas con unos cinchos de plástico como si fueran esposas, por otro lado, Fanny no opone resistencia y es escoltada hacía la oficina, en donde el director había cerrado las cortinas y se queda viéndolos con seriedad. Los guardias obligan a Fanny quitarse el cinturón y reloj, dejándola solo con su bandana como única vestimenta, confiscando sus artículos y Lucky al haberse desnudado, solo colocaron sus cosas en la mesa. El oso indica que levanten a Lucky y le da un golpe que lo despierta.</p><p>–¿Soñé que me ahogaba en el coño de la jirafita…? ¡Ey! Buenas, buenas, oso de peluche–Voltea a Fanny que tenía a los dos guardias detrás de ella– Así que nos atraparon al final, eres muy mala para esto, jirafita.</p><p>–¡Por tu culpa nos sucedió todo esto!</p><p>–Ya cállense los dos, esto es una burla muy clara a mi sistema de seguridad, no solo pasaron desapercibidos a mis guardias, si no también, pudieron entrar sin que los sistemas los detectaran y las cámaras los vieran y para colmo, se estaban burlando frente a mí, cogiendo en mi baño.</p><p>–Veras mi amigo, la jirafita y yo solo vinimos a…</p><p>–Fotografiar mi cuarto de operaciones en la distribución de materiales para la construcción de armamentismo– coloca el celular y reloj de Fanny y una microcámara y microcelular de Lucky– Destrúyanlo.</p><p>Un guardia se acerca al escritorio mientras que el otro seguía apuntando a Fanny, con su fusil aplasta y hace añicos los equipos.</p><p>–¡Nooooooo! –gritó Lucky viendo como su equipo se hizo añicos– ¡Ja ja, ja, ja!</p><p>–¿Qué es tan gracioso? –dijo el director.</p><p>–Que importa, las fotos son lo de menos, solo necesitaba saber con quienes hacía trato y así mi jefa puede hacer su trabajo, pero lo gracioso, es que le destruiste a la jirafita su celular de selfies, ¡Bu, ju, ju, ju!</p><p>–Señor, no tengo idea de que tenga el cinturón, parece que solo son decoraciones –el cinturón de Fanny escondía sus artilugios en pequeños cuadros que a la vista no parecían más que decorativos, pero en realidad, necesitaba del reloj para activarlos, pero al estar destruido, el cinturón era mero decorativo.</p><p>–Lánzalo a la basura, solo es una baratija.</p><p>–Viendo que ya destruiste todo, ¿Nos podemos ir? Le tengo más ganas a la jirafa.</p><p>–Claro, pero no sin antes –el director extiende el chip de Lucky y este lo ve sorprendido–. Veo que sabes que es esto.</p><p>–Espera, no es lo que parece, no te atrevas a… –El oso da un zarpazo y destruye el chip que colocó Lucky.</p><p>–¿Creyeron que no encontraría su dispositivo no es así? –el cuarto es inundado por la risa desquiciada de Lucky, dejando a todos confundidos, pero enfureciendo al director– ¿Por qué te ríes todavía?</p><p>–¡Que importa esa cosa! Tenemos otro chip como ese –Fanny exclama a lo dicho.</p><p>–No es cierto, solo había un dispositivo –dijo Fanny</p><p>–Ya veo, supongo que lo colocaron en un lugar más difícil de encontrar.</p><p>–¡Que va! Es más, si te digo algo, ¿Me liberaras?</p><p>–¡No!</p><p>–¡Que importa! La jirafita tiene un segundo chip en su coño, lo iba a instalar una vez que los inmovilizara saliendo del baño, pero ya no se pudo con eso que nos pusimos a coger.</p><p>–¡LUCKY! Eres un…</p><p>–Y también revísenle el culo, puede que tenga algo, olía bien mal.</p><p>–Eres un maldito.</p><p>–Revisen la jirafa –los guardias se acercan a Fanny.</p><p>–Señor, la jirafa es muy alta.</p><p>–¿Creen que me importa eso?</p><p>–Baja la altura, jirafa –ordena uno de los dóberman.</p><p>–¡Mmmmmmmmmm! –Fanny extiende sus piernas bajando a la altura de los guardias.</p><p>Estos se colocan unos guantes y se colocan en frente y detrás de Fanny. Ambos meten sus garras en ambos orificios y la inspeccionan, mientras que el director le veía disgustado y Lucky se reía a carcajadas, viendo como humillaban a la jirafa, la cual solo estaba incomoda ante la bochornosa situación. En eso el dóberman que la inspeccionaba de frente, saca su brazo con el chip y lo guarda en una bolsa, el otro saca su brazo viendo con asco lo que había hecho. Fanny se vuelve a parar y se queda molesta por lo sucedido.</p><p>–Aplasta eso –ordena el director y el guardia lanza el chip al suelo y lo aplasta, mientras que Fanny veía desilusionada la pieza deshecha–. Viendo que eso quedo solucionado, necesito saber, ¿Quién los envío?</p><p>–Somos agentes de la agencia secreta –dijo Lucky</p><p>El director ve a Lucky serio y se le esboza una sonrisa y se carcajea mientras que todos lo ven confundidos, este se calma y recupera la compostura.</p><p>–¿En serio me voy a creer que esta jirafa aquí presente es una agente secreta? Puedo creerlo por ti, eres bueno y apto, pero la jirafa, por favor, en serio, ¿Quieres que me trague esa broma?</p><p>–¡Es en serio, pendejo! –gritó Lucky– La estúpida jirafa es una agente secreta de la agencia  secreta, es una de las mejores que hay.</p><p>–Ok, si es la mejor, ¿Por qué anda desnuda?</p><p>–Eso es simple yo…</p><p>–Mi amorcito le gusta mucho meterse en mis orificios mientras hace su trabajo y se burlaba de usted, señor, nuestra jefa lo tiene muy estresado en las misiones, no por nada deshabilito todos sus sistemas de seguridad con el celular especial que lleva en sus pantalones, yo solo tomaba las fotos y selfies para el recuerdo que usted es un tontito –dijo Fanny con un tono chillón–, por favor, no le hagan nada a mi pequeño hurón.</p><p>–¡Esa es una vil, mentira! –dijo molestó Lucky</p><p>El director toma una pluma y levanta las bragas y sostén de Fanny– Viendo la ropa interior de la jirafa, creo que no miente, además esa bandana es muy estúpida, se parece al juego ese que juegan mis hijos del tipo que se esconde en una caja… en fin, además una agencia secreta, son estupideces, como si esas cosas existieran y mandaran una jirafa tan grande y obvia de encontrar.</p><p>–¡Ella es una agente secreta! ¡UNA ESPÍA! ERES UN PENDEJO UN GRAN PENDE… –el oso lo toma del hocico a Lucky y le enrolla cinta por toda su cabeza.</p><p>–Sus chillidos me estaban estresando –el director se dirige a Fanny– Entonces, decías.</p><p>–Ambos trabajamos para la Doctora Melva, su plan consistía en instalar esos chips espías para que pudiera acceder a su información e interceptar sus cargamentos para la fabricación de su propio armamento.</p><p>Fanny habla y cuenta la misión de Lucky el cual estaba retorciéndose de ira al no poder contestar y ver como convencían al director que trabajaban juntos para la elefanta jefa de Lucky. Después de unos minutos, Fanny termina y el director se queda sentado.</p><p>–Así que esa elefanta quería robarme, necesito saber más, pero pareces solo una tonta jirafa, así que me quedare con el hurón a ver si con un poco de tortura, habla –toma a Lucky entre sus garras</p><p>–¿Qué hacemos con la jirafa, señor?</p><p>–Manden llamar a la seguridad pesada para que se le lleven.</p><p>–Señor, pero con los sistemas de seguridad activados, no hay manera que entre alguien al edificio.</p><p>–Tienes razón, desactivare la seguridad y ambos la escoltan para que se la lleven –El director acerca a su computadora y desactiva la seguridad–. Listo, solo será cuestión de tiempo para…</p><p>Fanny le da una patada a uno de los guardias lanzándolo a la pared y antes que pudiera actuar el otro le da un derechazo, noqueándolo al instante. El director confundido activa el comunicador, pero Fanny lanza el casco de uno de los guardías. Fanny se acerca al director y sin preguntar le da un golpe contundente en el cuello haciéndolo que caiga inconsciente.</p><p>–¿Señor? ¿Qué dijo? –se escuchaba el comunicador. Fanny se acerca y toma su celular, activa un comando y lo acerca al comunicador.</p><p>–Nada, todo despejado –el celular reproducía la voz del director–. Todo esta bajo control, pueden regresar a sus puestos, necesito que los que se encuentren en el estacionamiento, vayan afuera a vigilar un cargamento que llegara en unos instantes, ahora.</p><p>–Si, señor, a sus órdenes –Fanny cuelga y muestra su celular intacto–. Es un sistema que hace creer que se destruyo, pero con un clic, esta como nuevo.</p><p>Fanny toma su reloj y al igual que su celular estaba intacto, esta toma su cinturón y al acercar su reloj, una de las cajas se convierte en la pistola de dardos, Fanny la usa en los guardias y director, los cuales no despertarían en un buen rato. Fanny se coloca su cinturón de nuevo sintiendose no tan desnuda. Se prepara para dejar el lugar, pero escucha a Lucky forcejear. Fanny se acerca a este.</p><p>–¿Debería preocuparme? –Lucky la ve con ojos tiernos como cachorro y Fanny solo hace un gesto molesto– Esa clase de tácticas no funcionan –Lucky se retuerce furioso mientras lanzado maldiciones a la jirafa– Así está mejor.</p><p>Fanny toma el taser de uno de los guardias y electrocuta a Lucky dejándolo inconsciente. En cuestión de minutos Fanny toma a Lucky entre sus manos y se dirige a la salida de emergencias y va directo al elevador secreto, dejándola de nuevo en el estacionamiento. Esta camina sin problemas con los guardias lejos de su vista, llegando de nuevo al cuarto de calderas y en cuestión de minutos estaba de nuevo en las alcantarillas, acercándose al lugar en donde había dejado su ropa de buceo. Lucky despierta y empieza a retorcerse y Fanny decide quitarle la mordaza.</p><p>–¡Por fin! Ya me estaba ahogando.</p><p>–Como si eso fuera a suceder.</p><p>–¿Por qué lo hiciste?</p><p>–Tengo mis razones</p><p>–Lo hiciste porque me amas, ¿No es así? </p><p>–No seas un imbécil, si te torturaban, podías revelar la ubicación de los chips en la antena.</p><p>–Si, si, mala suerte que destruyeran nuestros chips, pero buena idea de evitar que revelara la de la antena, tú y yo somos el mejor equipo de todos los tiempos.</p><p>–Ahora debo de reportar mi falta de ropa y contratiempos en mi misión, pero al menos te tengo como evidencia.</p><p>–Admítelo, amas que me meta a tu coño, eres el amor de mi vida, ¿Te casarías conmigo?</p><p>–¡Ya cállate, pendejo! –Fanny llega al lugar donde había dejado su traje de buceo. Esta lo busca, pero no lo encuentra– Que raro, juraría que aquí fue en donde lo ¡Aaaay!</p><p>Lucky le muerde la mano a Fanny, soltándolo, este cae al suelo y gira directo hacía le colector de agua. Fanny trata de alcanzarlo, pero este se zambulle antes que pudiera alcanzarlo.</p><p>–Gracias por rescatarme, jirafita, no olvidare nuestra noche juntos, me masturbare llegando a mi casita. Por cierto, tire tu equipo de buceo cuando llegaste, así que suerte al salir de aquí, ¡Ja ja, ja, ja, ja! –se adentra a lo profundo del alcantarillado.</p><p>–¡¡¡MALDITO!!! –Fanny se quedo parada sin poder hacer nada y sin siquiera tener su equipo de buceo como protección a su desnudes.</p><p>En las afueras de la alcantarilla, un equipo de la recolección de basura estaba trabajando cuando ven salir de un túnel a la enorme jirafa desnuda, aún estaba oscuro y no había nadie más que ellos. Estos se acercan al túnel y Fanny cubriendo sus pechos y entre piernas sale sonrojada.</p><p>–Solo denme un minuto para explicarles y…</p><p>–¿Quién gano la apuesta? –dijo uno de los trabajadores</p><p>Los trabajadores bajan sus capuchas y eran Ana la osa polar, Bibi la chihuahua, Belle la vaca, Sara la pantera y Clarice la demonio de Tasmania, sus compañeras del servicio secreto listas para llevarse a Fanny en un camión falso.</p><p>–Creo que Clarice ganó a la apuesta –dijo Belle y todas se quejan y sacan su dinero para pagarle.</p><p>–¿Apostaron que aparecería desnuda?</p><p>–Todas apostamos contra Clarice que llegarías completamente desnuda con solo el cinturón, pero ella dijo que conservarías tu bandana –dijo Bibi</p><p>–Conozco a mi amiga como para saber que la bandana nunca la dejaría atrás –dijo Clarice</p><p>–Tienes suerte, Fanny, los de recursos materiales dicen que no tienes que hacer el informe por la pérdida de tu ropa y buceo, acumulaste los cupones necesarios para no presentar el informe –dijo Ana</p><p>–Pero es que el imbécil de Lucky me intercepto y me quito toda mi ropa, es más lo atrape, deben creerme, no es mala suerte.</p><p>–Entonces, ¿En dónde está el hurón? –preguntó Sara</p><p>–Este… –recordó que por soltarle su mordaza, le mordió y permitió que escapara– Es muy escurridizo el pequeño.</p><p>–¡Claaaaaaro! –todas dijeron al mismo tiempo con sarcasmo</p><p>–¡Ja, ja, ja! No te preocupes amiga, vamos a desayunar, yo invito con el dinero que me gane apostando –se burla Clarice y le extiende ropa casual a Fanny– Ponte cómoda, agente especializada en “tácticas nudistas”, tu misión ha terminado.<br/>Fanny viste de uniforme como sus demás amigas y todas juntas se alejan. </p><p>Afuera de las alcantarillas, sale Lucky desnudo y roba un celular a un transeúnte, para llamar a su jefa.</p><p>–Todo listo jefa, tuve unos inconvenientes, no pude conseguir la evidencia fotográfica, pero tengo una memoria prodigiosa para darle con lujo de detalles el interior del lugar, tampoco pude instalar el chip en el escritorio del director, porque una agente de la agencia secreta se inmiscuyo, pero la buena, es que el chip de la antena está intacto y listo, era el más importante de todos, ¿No?</p><p>–El panel dice que el chip fue destruido, inepto –dijo Melva del otro lado de la línea.</p><p>–¿Destruido? Pe-pe-pero ¿Cómo sucedió?</p><p>–No lo se, pero al parecer instalaste primero el chip en el escritorio del director y no fuiste a la antena como te dije.</p><p>–Pero si lo hice, yo lo deje en la antena, no había nadie más que pudiera verló… –se acordó como dejo el chip a la vista de Fanny, pensó y fue cuando se dio cuenta.</p><p>Fanny al perder equilibrio en la antena, estiro su manos para sostenerse en la antena por miedo a caerse, pero en realidad estrajo el chip de Lucky, se lo guardó en el cinturón y se lo introdujo cuando este trataba de meterse a su coño, lo dejo a la vista sabiendo que la delataría, Fanny estaba a un paso delante de él y lo peor es que no tenía idea en donde había colocado Fanny el chip de la antena y tampoco el suyo, no por nada lo dejo inconsiente, eso quería decir que Fanny logro cumplir con todos sus objetivos y Lucky con ninguno, todo por fastidiar a la jirafa. </p><p>–Contesta, Lucky, no me ignores, cuando llegues te esperara el peor escarmiento que puedas imaginarte, ¿Me escuchaste? ¡LUCKY!</p><p>–Ese es oficial –señaló un caminante a Lucky.</p><p>Lucky recibe una descarga con un taser y es inmovilizado por un policía, deteniendolo por robo y faltas a la moral en la vía pública, mientras que en el camión de basura Fanny veía en un panel, como el chip del director estaba activado, recordando que lo coloco dentro del ordenador del mismo, sonriendo de cumplir con su misión con éxito y hacer fracasar la de Lucky.</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>